


Guld

by otherstories



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Svenska
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otherstories/pseuds/otherstories
Summary: Som en fortsättning på ”Flashback; framtid”.





	1. Vaken baby?

Isak vaknar med ett ryck och T-shirten klibbar längs ryggen. Han tittar upp mot fönstret och ser från sitt underifrånperspektiv att kvällssolen fortfarande skiner in mellan bladen på persiennerna. Det är tusen grader varmt i sovrummet och det måste vara därför han vaknat till. Som om han liksom sovit bara för för att komma igen efter föreläsning hela eftermiddagen. Lätt och tungt samtidigt. Han famlar med handen bredvid sig även om han vet att Even inte är där. Lika bra att gå upp innan han kan somna om för natten.

*

Solen är på väg ner och himlen är bara så blå som den kan vara en kväll i maj. De vita väggarna i vardagsrummet är svagt rosafärgade och Evens favoritteckning på Isak ser närmast orange ut.

”Är du vaken, baby?”

Han hör Even från balkongen. Isak hasar sig över parkettgolvet i vardagsrummet och skjuter upp balkongdörren. Det är en av de bästa sakerna med att han flyttade över till Evens lägenhet. Förutom tillgången till Even tjugofyrasju då. Men balkongen är en klar andrafavorit.

Isak skjuter upp balkongdörren som Even måste ha stängt till eftersom han sitter och röker. Och även om han skulle kunna hålla en föreläsning om att han inte gillar att Even röker så är han så himla snygg när han gör det att ibland så måste bara Isak svälja det.

”Mm”, svarar Isak och gnuggar grus ur ögonen och drar lite i den urtvättade T-shortsen för att gömma kallingarna från kvällsbrisen när han står där på tröskeln. ”Jag däckade”, lägger han till och Even sträcker ut ena armen mot honom medan han andas ut rök genom mungipan. ”Kom hit”.

Even sitter på en av deras stolar som de köpt dyrt på loppis, Even hade någon idé om att just innehavet av utemöbler gör en till en bättre människa, och Isak hade skakat lite på huvudet men burit hem stolarna. Utan att klaga alltför mycket. Evens jeans är uppkavlade över anklarna och ringningen på den röda T-shortsen hänger lösare än vad den gjorde i morse.

Isak går fram till honom och Even drar ner honom i knäet. De har knappt hunnit ses idag med Isak i skolan från klockan åtta på morgonen och Even på jobb. Sedan sömnen och vad som hände i livet däremellan har Isak ingen aning om. Men Even luktar fortfarande Even. Alltid något.

”Vad tänker du på?”, han känner att hans röst fortfarande är lite sömngroggy och han lutar huvudet mot Evens axel. Even drar ett nytt bloss på cigaretten och ler när han andas ut. ”På dig. Och på att den här stolen kan vara något av det bästa som Oslos loppmarknader har producerat någonsin.” Isak ler när han borrar in huvudet just där Evens hals börjar. ”Tönt”. Even skrattar lite lågt medan han drar ett bloss till och klappar Isak på låret.

Isak sitter helt stilla. Det är en sån där kväll då det känns som att allting står stilla samtidigt som det kanske börjar om. En radio spelar någonstans på en annan balkong. ”Leaving the shoreline, we will be kings and queens...” Ut i rymden, som en form av löfte.

”Isak? Är du vaken på riktigt?”

Isak hör på tonfallet att Even vill någonting mer än bara väder och vind. Han nickar och rätar på ryggen så han kan se Even. Even fimpar och lägger båda händerna runtomkring honom. ”De ringde från universitetet idag och sa att om jag ville göra klart programmet så kan jag få hoppa på nästa termin.” Orden snubblar ut ur honom som att han anar Isaks reaktion på det han säger.

”Okej?”, han säger ingenting utan väntar in honom. Nickar med huvudet som för att sporra honom att prata färdigt. Ignorera klumpen som satte sig i magen. Even tittar till snabbt på honom innan han tittar ner på balkongbordet igen. IKEA.

”Jag sa att jag var tvungen att tänka på det, att det var fint att de tänkte på mig men ändå lite stress liksom. De sa att de förstod det och att de skulle mejla datum för deadline.” Isak ser att han fortfarande tittar ner i bordet och han vill att Even ska känna sig lite säkrare.  _Det går bra Even._

”Du får alltid sån lyxbehandling baby”, säger han skämtsamt och kysser honom på kinden. Even flinar och lägger huvudet på sned. ”Hmm ja, they love me you know.” Isak känner till hur det hugger till inombords. ”Jag med.” Even ser plötslig allvarlig ut och drar in honom i en hård kram. Som om Isak skulle lätta och flyga iväg om han inte höll fast honom just nu.

”Är det dumt Isak?”, frågar han sakta medan han håller Isak in till kroppen. Tusen svar rinner genom Isaks huvud medan han andas ut och lättar på Evens tag. Ser Even i ögonen, vet att Even vet vad han är rädd för, han är inte ensam om det. Isak andas in igen. ”Vill du bli konstnär Even?” Even biter sig i underläppen och nickar. ”Ja.” Han tänker efter innan han fortsätter. ”Trivdes bra på skolan, förutom allting med dig då, men skolan var fin. Hade känt så bra att kunna avsluta det. Att jag klarade det.” Even rycker på axlarna som för att visa att han tänkt klart.

Han stryker Isak över ryggen, lyfter lite på benet som Isak sitter på så han nog får lite nytt blod i det. Isak ser på honom. Bästa Even som alltid kämpat. ”Det är viktigt för dig?”, frågar han öppet. Even nickar. ”Men du är viktigare baby”. Isak böjer sig fram och kysser honom på munnen. Försöker dra sig tillbaka men Even är som en igel tillbaks och vill inte släppa honom. Isak blåser varm luft i munnen på honom och lyckas skapa lite space. ”Alltså, varför jag var en douche när du ville dit förra gången var ju för att jag mådde piss. Och sen ja...” Inga ord är nödvändiga för att illustrera hur överjävligt allting blev sen. ”Men så är det ju inte nu Even.” Han nickar för att understryka att han verkligen menar allvar. Even ser fortfarande lite tvekande ut. Isak skrattar till, mjukt i kontrast till orosfjärilarna i magen som ändå finns där, och tar Even i handen och trycker till. ”Jag vill ju liksom inte bli av med dig men bättre att du gör det där sista året nu då. Vi klarar det.” Lika mycket pepp till sig själv som till Even. ”Du var ingen douche Isak.”, svarar Even och kysser honom på nyckelbenet genom tröjan.

Isak ler men han vill fortsätta. ”Vi måste bara planera lite. Var du ska bo, hur vi fixar två hyror...” Han pausar lite. ”Tror jag blir mindre nervös om jag vet att det finns en riktig plan liksom.” Even nickar häftigt. ”Såklart, ska snacka med mamma imorgon också.” Isak klämmer till med handen igen, vill inte släppa. ”Fett.”

Han vänder sig i Evens knä och drar in doften av honom i halsgropen ordentligt igen. Det kommer gå bra, hans känslor förra gången var bara ett symptom på ett större problem. Även om han krymper inombords vid tanken på att han ska vara utan ständig tillgång till Evi igen under ett år så måste det gå bra.

”Isak? Det kommer gå bra, ska måla ditt porträtt på alla lyktstolpar längs Avenyn innan jag veckopendlar till dig”. Han tittar upp på Even igen som ler stort och samtidigt rufsar om honom i håret.

”Fan vad cheesy, Even.” Isak ler lite retsamt tillbaks och rättar till T-shirten som åkt upp. ”’Men okej, ska vi ligga?”

*

”This is gold and I just know it, we will glow...” Någon därute måste ha satt låten på repeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fick åter upp igen en liten scen i huvudet. Vi får se hur det blir.


	2. Delirium

”Even, det går inte att sova härinne”, Isak känner hur han klagar. Det är verkligen olidligt varmt inne i sovrummet och det fläktar nästan ingenting från fönstret. Even som varit uppe på toa sätter sig på sängkanten. ”Känn på mina händer då”, säger han och lägger dem på Isaks kinder. Isak blundar rent instinktivt för det är Evens händer och de är så svala. ”Mm”, svarar han och Even smeker honom över kinderna och låter ena handen vandra upp till pannan.

”Skönt baby?” Isak nickar och blundar fortfarande. ”Helt sjukt med tropiska kvällar i maj i Oslo liksom.” Even hummar. ”Mm, gudarna måste vara tokiga.” Isak öppnar ögonen. ”Ha?” Even ler mot honom. ”Ja, snart kommer det kalla colaflaskor ner till dig i sängen.” Isak skakar på huvudet. ”Delirium”. Det är Evens tur att skaka på huvudet och han försöker kyssa honom men Isak nästan skjuter undan. ”Du är för varm!” Han hör hur han gnäller men det är så varmt så han vet inte riktigt vart han ska ta vägen. Och alla tankar i huvudet som gått runt nonstop sedan Even pratade om Göteborg. Hur de ska göra, hur det ska bli. Han kan inte riktigt se det för sig. Och sen tropikerna när det äntligen är dags att däcka.

”Så kan vi ju inte ha det”, säger Even och reser sig upp och går ut ur sovrummet. ”Vart ska du gå? Kom tillbaka till mig!” Han vet inte hur han lyckas få till den rösten som kommer när han tycker att livet är som motigast och som bara Even får höra. I alla andra sammanhang måste man ju skärpa sig, bita ihop. Eller åtminstone ta sig an situationen med något mindre röstwhineläge.

”Jag kommer baby, vänta lite”, han hör Even från köket där han rumsterar om. Han låter glad på rösten trots att det är mitt i natten och de borde somnat för länge sedan.

”Skulle dragit ett skämt om att du tycker att jag är för het i vårt sovrum men jag skippar det”, säger Even när han kommer tilllbaka in i sovrummet. Han drar av sin T-shirt och slänger den på stolen som får ta allt överskott. ”Even herregud”, Isak är för varm för att göra något annat än att skaka på huvudet åt hans kommentar. Even ler och höjer på ögonbrynen. ”Jag vet”, säger han samtidigt som han klättrar upp till huvudändan. Han drar i Isaks arm så Isak måste åla efter. ”Kom hit”, och väl framme så ser han till att Isak lägger sig tillrätta innan han själv sjunker ner på ena armbågen. ”Okej, öppet fönster check, och inga filtar. Het pojkvän men svårt att göra något åt det.” Isak himlar med ögonen men tittar upp på Even ändå. Even tittar tillbaka innan han böjer sig ner och kysser honom.

Hans mun är iskall och Isak känner hur den lilla resten av isbiten finns kvar på tungan. ”Baby”, är allt vad Isak får fram och Even lägger händerna på hans hals och stryker uppåt och neråt. De är så svala och Isak känner hur han på första gången på hela dagen blir riktigt avkyld. Lättnaden går genom som ett ryck i kroppen och han är glad att han har kudden bakom huvudet som stöttar honom. Evens händer fortsätter att vandra över överkroppen, där han är som varmast, helt omöjligt att sova i T-shirt, och Isak kan inte hålla ögonen öppna längre. ”Baby, det är så skönt”, mumlar han och Even hummar lite lägre än vanligt. ”Du vet att jag har dig, va?”

Han släcker sänglampan och kysser Isak igen. Isak har fortfarande inte öppnat ögonen men kysser tillbaka innan han tvingar ner Evens mun som fortfarande är kall ner till sin till axel. 

”Jag vet det.”

 


	3. Space

Isak kryssar med dammsugaren mellan högarna i vardagsrummet. Deras, alltså mest hans, veckostädning har hamnat bakom. Han är inte gjord för denna hettan, eller iallafall inte i en lägenhet i Oslo. Han önskade att de hade haft tid så de kunnat åka ut till Evens stuga och bara hänga där, men han har haft fullt upp i skolan och mest sett solen inifrån de vårtrötta fönsterglasen. Sedan känt solvärmen i varm lägenhet. Den som orkar städa då måste vara någon form av renligt underbarn. Even har fullt upp med extrajobb och laga kall mat åt honom. Det är också därför som Isak mest städar. Bra uppdelning, Even fixar maten och Isak städar undan strumporna, peace on Earth and all that shit som Eskild kunnat säga på fyllan eftersom han aldrig annars hade sagt det tillägget.

Men nu är det dags, hans tentor är över och han fattar inte hur Even får till de här högarna. Liksom som att han bygger torn av böcker, tidningar, pennor och hur ett paket med gatkritor hamnade under laddaren till hans iPhone är inte ens någon idé att fundera över. Om Even vill att han ska få reda på det så kommer han säkert att berätta om varför han köpt kritor för ”age 5 +”. Eller så kommer han att skylla på Grete. Isak nyser, måste nog damma också. Fan.

Han gillar det ändå. Om han får städa i lugn och ro utan hot om lavendeldoft i belöning och blästra N.W.A - vissa saker förändras aldrig- på högsta volym så kan han känna en liten skymt av lugn. Att han är här, just nu, att Jonas är ett knapptryck bort på telefonen och att Even snart kommer hem.

Han drar upp persiennerna så det nu svagare solskenet kan lysa in i hörnen i vardagsrummet. Evens hörna som de gjorde åt honom när de flyttade in har fyllts upp mer än vad han har tänkt på. Det var Isaks present till honom och han hade åkt ut till ett byggvaruhus för att sedan svälja stoltheten och bett pappa hämta honom i bilen tillsammans med tegelstenarna och brädorna han köpt. Sedan hade han ägnat en bra stund åt att lägga ihop tegel och brädor så Even kunde få sin egna hylla. Even hade dragit fingrarna över brädorna och doften av trä hade förföljt dem in i drömmarna men vartenda ögonblick den eftermiddagen hade varit värt det. Even hade varit så glad.

Isak drar av översta kanten på bokhyllan, ändå bra att han orkade bygga den nästan till midjehöjd. Hans blick vandrar uppåt och ser att även korkplattan och dess utrymme, där Even brukar nåla upp det han har skissat ur sig, också verkar ha krympt. Hur kan han inte ha sett det tidigare? Det är skiss på skiss, tusch, krita, och post it-lappar med ännu mindre skisser i blyerts och bläck. 

*  
”Ska jag fixa mer postits till dig? Kan sno på skolan”

”Fin du. Men ska nog gå över till A4 snart alltså, handen kommer domna av snart annars haha”

”Domna av på ett sätt så jag ska fråga något mer om det?”

”Du kan vara helt lugn baby. Ritar bara för att jag är glad. FLOW you know (rim). Hemma om 20”

*  
Isak lägger ner mobilen och tittar ut i luften medan han ler lite för sig själv. Han vet att Even har sovit och ätit med honom och inte sagt att något skulle skava. Det är Even som får fylla upp sitt utrymme mellan linjerna med färg men Isak kan hjälpa honom att dra linjerna om han vill. Alltid en balansgång det där. Men han vet att Even just nu mår bra.

20 minuter, fan, han hinner.

*  
Det rasslar i låset och fastän Isak har hört Even komma hem tusen gånger spritter det fortfarande till inombords. Som en reflex. Han får nästan påminna sig när de bråkat och Even har dragit iväg för att röka ett halvt paket för att sedan öppna dörren igen, att de måste bli på samma våglängd igen innan han själv kan tillåta sig känslan i bröstet att breda ut sig i armarna så han kan krama om honom.

”Vad fint du gjort baby”, Even smyger in i vardagsrummet och kramar om honom bakifrån.

”Mm, fick ett flow”, Isak vänder sig om och kysser honom på halsen. Kanel och björk. ”Har du fikat?”, mumlar han medan han dröjer sig med munnen på halsen. Evens hand smeker honom på ryggen under T-shirten. ”Mm, picknick med mamma. Sa jag väl imorse?” Han drar Isak närmare i kramen. ”Trevligt”, säger Isak lågt in i Evens axel. ”Inte hälften så trevligt som det här bab- men ooo”, Even avbryter sig när han ser väggen. Han släpper Isak och går fram och känner på väggen, på ytan av kork som breder ut sig bredvid bokhyllan. ”Hur du har fixat?” Han vänder sig om och ler mot honom lite på avstånd. Isak ler tillbaka och stryker handen genom håret. ”Hade kvar och tänkte du behöver lite space. Om du nu är glad liksom.”

Even vänder sig tillbaka mot väggen och nickar lite mot den innan han tar in Isak igen. ”Kom hit. Fan vad fin du är. Du ska få kvällsmat och så ska jag kyssa dig på ställen som bara jag får se sen.” Isak börjar skratta och ruskar på huvudet men kommer inte undan Evens långa armar. ”Fett.” Even ler. ”Visst är det. Vad är du keen på?” Han låtsas fundera medan han lutar huvudet på Evens axel. ”Hade inte bangat om du gick n-”, men Evens skratt avbryter honom. ”Tänkte fråga om du ville ha ris eller pasta men absolut baby.” Isak kramar om honom hårdare, vill inte riktigt släppa honom. ”Är allt bra Isak?”

Isak nickar in axeln igen, det går fint, vill bara stå här för en lite stund. Retas lite till, bara känna att Even är glad. Kunna bidra till att fylla en lägenhet med skisser. Liv, liv, liv.


	4. Chilla så länge

Even har insisterat på att de ska göra en kväll nere på stan och trängas med turisterna. Isak var lite skeptisk först. Är mer för att hänga på balkongen hemma eller någon park där det inte är så mycket folk. Men alla aktiviteter som innefattar Even är ju per definition kvalitet så han gav sig.

”Hur många njurar tror du man behöver sälja för att köpa en sån båt?”, frågar Even när de väl står på Akers brygga. Kvällen är så ljus som bara en kväll i juni kan vara. Even pekar på en yacht som ligger förtöjd vid kanten. ”Fler än du har”, svarar Isak och slickar av lite mer strössel från sin glass. ”Även om dina är fina”, lägger han till och flinar lite. Even vänder sig om och kastar en slängkyss till honom innan han tar stora kliv framåt på bryggan. Isak höjer glassen som börjat droppa så han kan rädda glassen och gå samtidigt. 

Stora kliv är lika med att Even är glad. Och det är någonting som värmer ända in i bakom revbenen när han ser Even må så. Han vet bara inte hur han ska hantera det andra, när det kommer ut som stråk av ren grinighet i kroppen. Som såklart Even märker av.

”Vi drar till operan tycker jag, vill upp på taket. Vi behöver lite vyer, baby”, säger Even och vänder sig om mot honom. Isak nickar utan att riktigt höra efter och snubblar på en kant mellan brädorna. Evens hand far ut som i en reflex och tar tag i Isaks fria arm innan han trillar. ”Vi behöver också vara rädda om dig.”, säger han och tar ett bett av Isaks mjukglass när Isak går rakt igen. ”Inget strössel kvar ju.” Isak skakar på huvudet. ”Det är så långt att gå dit ju.”, säger han lite klagande och klänger lite på Evens arm. Even ler och lägger armen om honom istället, fingrar på Isaks snören i hans hoodie. ”Kläng på mig du så går det nog fint.”

*

Framme vid operahuset sjunker de ner på en bänk och Isak kysser den sida av Evens ansikte som han kommer åt när de sitter i den vinkeln. Vilket är tack och lov ganska mycket. Even skrattar till och bara tar emot.

Det står en man lite längre bort med en tjock systemkamera om halsen och tittar surt på dem, den arga rynkan står nästan ut i pannan. Isak kan inte låta bli att se honom, mannen är precis i hans ögonvrå. Pulsen stiger alltid lite när han ser att folk reagerar negativt på när han visar att Even är hans. Vill inte att Even ska se den arge gamle mannen. Han ska inte in i deras sfär, även om han har svårt för att inte markera när han är på det humöret.

”Sköt du ditt, gubbjävel”, muttrar han över Evens axel och slänger iväg en blick. Gubben ser plötsligt lite påkommen ut och tittar ner i backen. Ett-noll. Skönt att få lite utlopp för grinigheten han känt vandra runt i kroppen. ”Vad sa du?”, frågar Even. ”Ingenting, tittade bara på gammal sur gubbe.” Even hummar lite och tar hans hand och ser ut över vattnet. ”Förtjänade han det?” Isak nickar på huvudet och håller hårt om hans hand. ”Yes.”

*

”Försten upp?”, Even tittar på honom och blinkar med ena ögat. Isak antar utmaningen som alltid. ”Försten upp.”, nickar han och drar samtidigt i Evens jeansjacka vid ryggen bara för att få ett litet försprång på första steget. ”Fusk det där ju”, skrattar Even samtidigt som han tar klivet om Isak. Den vita marmorn är lite fuktig av kvällen men inte så att man inte kan få ett bra grepp. Men Even är snabbare. Han vänder sig om i farten och ler när han ser att han leder med flera steg. ”Försten upp får treat hemma sen”, ropar han lite andfått. Isak ler samtidigt som han försöker undvika att springa in i en grupp av tyska turister som på väg ner ser lite trötta ut efter sin bestigning av taket.

Even vinner. Och när Isak några steg efter honom kommer upp så han kan se ut över vattnet så kramar Even om som om han alltid stått där och väntat på honom.

”Jag vann”, Even kysser honom på kinden. ”Du vann.”, Isak vinklar upp kinden så att han kan få en kyss till. ”Gläder mig till treat sen då.”, Even kysser honom igen. ”Det borde du baby.”

Isak tar Even i handen och fortsätter att gå lite till. Utsikten över Radisson Blue Plaza ger honom fortfarande lite frossa så han glider förbi med blicken. Fortsätter över staden. Hans stad. Deras stad. Han kan den som sina egna fickor och hittar sällan något nytt nuförtiden. Han sjunker ner med armbågarna på kanten och tittar ut utan att fästa blicken på något särskilt.

”Vad är det du tänker på baby?”. Even har ställt sig bredvid honom och klappar lite på ryggen. Isak suckar, känner hur grinigheten kommer tillbaka. ”Jag vet inte.” Han rycker på axlarna och drar lite i ena tröjärmen, älskar fortfarande att gå i Evens hoodies. Even är tyst men Isak kan känna att han snart kommer säga något. Eftersom han inte själv vet vad han ska säga så fortsätter han att titta så långt han kan fästa blicken.

”Vad är det du inte vet?”, Evens hand vandrar över öglorna i Isaks byxlinning och drar lite i Isaks skärp. Isak harklar sig lite. ”Jag är bara off liksom. Får man väl lov att vara eller?” Han fortsätter att dra i andra tröjärmen. Ser fortfarande inte på Even, känner sig som ett trotsigt småbarn. Even släpper taget om honom och Isak känner hur greppet saknas. Even sjunker ner bredvid honom på armbågarna också, speglar honom. ”Klart du får.” Isak ångrar sig när han hör hur trasslig han själv låter, vet ju att Even försöker. ”Förlåt men blir bara stressad.” Isak vänder sig mot Even och borrar in ansiktet in hans axel. Lägger en arm om Evens rygg och smälter in i axeln så gott han kan. Han kan slappna av här. ”Jag är så lost, Even”. Han mumlar in i jeanstyget. Even lägger sin hand om honom också och trycker till. ”Du är så glad och jag är liksom inte det.” 

Han kan inte säga mer, känner hur halsen blir tjock. Sväljer hårt och klumpen motas tillbaka för stunden medan Evens hand stryker honom över ryggen. ”Shit, är ju så jävla löjligt egentligen. Jag vill ju att du ska ha det fint men jag känner mig så lost.” Det är Evens tur att harkla sig. ”Lost som i?” Han låter osäker. Isak skakar på huvudet, ser ner i marken medan han drar tröjärmen under näsan. ”Jag vet inte. Men du är glad för Göteborg och jag är… vetefan liksom.” Han böjer huvudet uppåt så han ser Evens käke. Even som tittar ut över Oslo och Isak ser på det bästa han vet. ”Jag vet bara att jag vill att du ska vara glad men jag känner att jag inte själv känt så för någonting på länge.” Han vet inte vilket ord han letar efter, förväntansfull låter för pretentiöst, även om det kanske är det ord som beskriver det hela bäst. Glädjas över någonting. Han blir i och för sig glad bara Even kommer inom ytterdörren. Men i det långa loppet. Och det handlar ju inte om Even här heller.

”Det handlar inte om dig, det fattar du va?”, han tar upp ett finger och vinklar Evens huvud neråt. Äntligen ögonkontakt. Even nickar. ”Ja.” Han smeker Isak över den fria kinden. ”Jag förstår det. Tror inte att det handlar om vad jag ska göra heller?” Han tittar lite forskande på Isak som nickar. ”Nej. Jag känner mig lost bara. Jag vet inte hur jag ska prata om det.” Han vill bli läkare, det är inga tvivel om det, målet står ändå formulerat med stora bokstäver någonstans där framöver. Han vill bara känna sig glad inför det och just nu är det bara tomt.

Istället drar han ner Even mot sig så han kommer åt att kyssa honom ordentligt. Släpper inte honom nu och det går som en stöt ner i ryggen när han känner Evens andedräkt över sina egna läppar. Här vet han precis vilka vägar att gå, är inte vilse någonstans.

De stoppar i hånglet för att ta luft och himlen är fortfarande ljus fastän klockan är över tio. Even tittar på honom och biter sig i läppen. ”Jag vill också att du ska vara glad, baby. Du är liksom det bästa jag har.” Isak sjunker in i gropen vid Evens hals med sin panna och Even slår båda sina armar om honom. Vaggar lite där de står. Det är ganska kallt uppe på taket och det har börjat blåsa lite mer. ”Så du tycker inte jag är dum då?”. Isak känner hur Even skakar på huvudet. ”Nej, varför skulle jag det? Jag tycker du har alltid har varit bra på att planera så att du fått så som du tänkt dig. Även när vi var isär så var jag trygg i att det inte påverkade vart du liksom ville.” Han tystnar lite. ”Man behöver ju inte vara säker på allt bara för att man har fyllt 25. Det kommer bli bra, Isak. Jag tror det.” Even smeker honom över håret och rösten sjunker lite. ”Jag tror det för du är så jäkla fin. Och bra på det du som du väljer att göra. Så chillar vi så länge.”

Isak ler lite medan han lyfter upp huvudet och ser på Even igen. Det bästa i hans liv. Det är Even som är fin så det här måste bli bra.

”Ska vi gå ner? Börjar bli jävligt kallt alltså”. Even nickar och tar Isak i handen och börjar leda honom neråt, undviker en fläck. ”Försiktigt baby, det ser halt ut där.”, Even pekar lite nedåt och tar upp deras händer och kysser Isaks knogar. Och Isak klämmer hårdare om Evens hand, som en bekräftelse på vad allt Even sagt ikväll.


	5. Men digg?

Isak har tappat räkningen på hur många mångator han sett över deras säng. Han kan säkert göra en matematisk formel över det om han bara orkade men det gör han inte. Istället gäspar han och ser på Even som ligger på magen bredvid honom, innesluten i något privat bara för honom. Isak har ibland önskat att han kunde få gå in i Evens huvud, för det måste ju vara ganska fint att få se världen så som Even upplever den. Och kanske han kunnat avleda några av de mörkaste tankarna åt honom. Men nu ser han ut att ha det ganska bra, han ligger helt stilla och Isak hör hans jämna andning i mörkret.

Han inser att det är lönlöst att försöka sova vidare och kapitulerar inför mångatan, rymden och den så kallade evigheten. En gång hade han en klasskompis somfick existentiell ångest bara någon pratade om rymden. Han var alltid glad över att det inte gällde honom själv för då hade han varit lost. In space, bokstavligen talat.

Isak smyger sig upp ur sängen för att inte väcka Even och går in i vardagsrummet. Hittar en av Evens tishor på golvet vid soffan och drar den över huvudet. Även om det varit nästan tropiska nätter hela sommaren så känns det ändå lite ruggigt när man kommit in i augusti. Stöter tån i något vasst och svär högt innan han trillar ner i soffan.

”Helvete!”

De hade ju ställt Evens väskor där, så de inte skulle ta plats i sovrummet. Han hade glömt bort det i sitt sömnlösa tillstånd. En backpackerrygga och en rullväska. Even hade varit helt omöjlig vid packningen. Garvat och blinkat med ögat åt Isak som ville göra listor. Han ville istället packa ner en ärvd Hawaiiskjorta och citerat i luften med händerna, ”pga kul”. Isak hade varit oenig. Dessutom tyckte han att den skulle hänga kvar så man kan se den när man öppnar garderoben på morgonen. Den har ju alltid hängt där. Han hade iallafall fått Even att packa ner det Isak tror att en konststudent i Göteborg behöver, och Even hade till slut kunnat fokusera och lagt ihop det han ville ha med i teknisk väg. Hade blivit en tygkasse med det att stuva ner lite fint i ryggan. Even hade också fått Isak att göra situps i två hoodies som han sedan la ner i rullväskan med ett riktigt leende som bara han är den att få till.

Han kan inte fatta att Even ska åka. Förra gången var det ju inte direkt träna i hoodies-känsla i lägenheten innan Even drog. Plötsligt får Isak lite svårt att fokusera blicken på väggen när han tänker på hur han drog gata upp och ner och Jonas som rutit åt honom. Han vill inte uppleva sådan ångest igen. Helvete, det kändes som hela bröstkorgen var öppen medan rimfrosten kom smygandes. Och han kunde bara se på och inte göra någonting åt det. Nej, Isak måste in till Even igen, ohållbart att sitta här ute när han kan vara därinne.

Isak smyger så tyst han kan in i sovrummet igen och kryper ner under täcket. Han råkar nudda Evens fötter med sina egna och Even som måste ha vaknat till mumlar lite. ”Du är kall.” Isak drar av T-shirten liggandes i sängen och känner hur klumpig han är när sängen skakar till. ”Men digg?”, svarar han och kryper närmare Even. Even är här hos honom och inte på någon plats där han inte kan nå honom.

”Alltid digg, baby”, mumlar Even tillbaks och drar med handen över Isaks mage. ”Varför är du vaken?” Isak rycker på axlarna. ”Kunde inte somna, men no biggie. Månen, tidvattnet, vem vet.” Even skrattar till lite lågt och hans hand klämmer till under Isaks revben. ”Min nörd. Allt som handlar om dig är en biggie för mig vet du”, svarar han medan han kysser Isak i mungipan. Isak rullar runt så han kan se på honom när han ligger sådär, bara för honom. ”På ett bra sätt alltså”, lägger Even till medan hans händer landar runt Isaks midja. Jordar honom. Och genom garderobsdörren som står på glänt ser Isak Evens skjorta som han måste ha hängt upp igen. 


	6. 3 h 30 min

Isak sväljer impulsen av att bara slänga in Evens ryggsäck med full kraft i bussens bagageutrymme. Han kan vara bättre än såhär. Lägger den istället ordentligt på översta raden av väskorna till vänster så Even slipper stå och leta med ryggen krökt när han är framme i Göteborg.

"Du vet att jag bara är 3 timmar och 30 minuter bort."

"Sådär cirka ja."

Isak klämmer med handen över Evens handled som göms under jeansjackan. Både som pepp och ett tyst förlåt för att han är grinig nu. Han kan inte hjälpa det men han fullkomligt hatar att säga hejdå. Alla de gånger som han inte ville säga hejdå till Jonas eftersom det innebar att gå hem och inte veta hur mamma mådde efter dagen. Istället gjorde han avskedet så nonchalant som möjligt med en näve mot en annan och ett ha det över axeln.

Vilket är omöjligt nu, såklart, med Even som står med armarna runt om honom och är så närvarande.

*

"Vem tror du kom på namnet Bus4Youegentligen?"

"Någon som kollade sitt barns mobil utan lov och trodde att siffror i ord var en grej."

"Burn."

"Men sant?"

"Förmodligen."

*

Even glider med sin hand genom Isaks hår samtidigt som en mås skränar högt ovanför dem. Isak rynkar på näsan och Even verkar le åt minen innan han kysser honom bestämt på munnen. "Du har nog en vän där." Isak låter ögonen smalna lite retsamt. "Sällan du." Even skrattar och Isak vill känna med handen över kinden där skrattrynkorna syns. Vilket han gör såklart, pojkvänsprivilegium, och allt det där. 

"Målet är ju ändå att ge dig en boner innan du går på bussen." 

Even skrattar så mycket att han måste titta åt sidan. En tjej som står vid sidan av med sina väskor glor på dem men Isak bryr sig inte. Han sa det halvhögt så hon kan inte ha hört.

"Du är så snäll du."

"Du glömde generös."

"Men det krävs lite mer än en fiskmås baby. Det vet du."

"Det där var det sjukaste Ev-"  
  
Isak blir avbruten av Even som kysser honom igen. Han själv har inte haft en chans att kyssa först på flera timmar. Ger honom känslan av att Even är lika nervös som han även om det känns som att han försöker äga situationen. Vilket han såklart gör, det är Even liksom, men Isak ser ändå.

"Du är bäst.", säger Isak och drar med handen där skrattrynkorna nu är borta. 

"Du med."

"Och bara 3 timmar och 30 minuter bort."

"Ja."

Nu hinner Isak kyssa först.

*  
  
Isak rycker till mot Evens panna när bussen plötsligt startar. "Shit, du måste gå på nu." Han vill nästan pusha på Even för att han inte ska missa att kliva på samtidigt som han tar ett bestämdare tag om Evens midja. Even biter sig i läppen och lutar huvudet åt sidan, verkar inte vilja gå. Och Isak som bara vet. Han vinklar huvudet i rätt läge och biter lätt i Evens örsnibb, andas ut i örat på honom och ger ett tryck kring höfterna med båda händerna. 

"Nu baby. Ha det."

 I detta  _det_ lägger han allt. Precis allting som ryms mellan honom och Even.

*

"Lyckades jag?"

"Ja. Ska tänka på Donald Trump i några minuter. Och på att sova utan dig."

"Ring när du är framme då."

"❤️”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liten hälsning ifrån mig!


End file.
